Lágrimas de Sangre
by Padma Arien
Summary: El incidente que marcó la vida del joven Kurapika. Una araña y cientos de ojos color sangre. [Songfic]


**Lágrimas de Sangre**

_Welcome to my realm_

_We are both condemned to live_

_It's a dark fate_

_I can hear your calls_

_I can hear your calls_

_The eternal life_

Poco antes del amanecer, en la oscuridad de aquella pequeña habitación, un niño despertaba sobresaltado. Era la primera noche que lograba dormir... apenas. Se incorporó, de pronto todos los sucesos recientes recayeron sobre él, como un peso, como un puñal que lo atacaba una y otra vez. Los recuerdos, los gritos, la sangre... todo volvía a su mente.

_I see it still burns_

_Each night I cry in pain_

"Hace siete días", recordó con pesar. Se asomó a la ventana... pudo ver que el Sol comenzaba a iluminar el bosque contiguo a la gran casa. El mismo bosque en el que se encontrara hace siete días, antes del atardecer. "Jugaba", recordó nuevamente. Jugar... era algo tan ajeno al él, como si correspondiera a una acción de tiempos pasados, de otras épocas que se desvanecieron con el viento.

_Alive_

_Though the end appears my friend_

Aquel día en el bosque... los cuervos graznaron. Un mal presagio, según la gente de su pueblo. El pequeño niño observó, escondido entre los árboles, como un gran grupo de gente entraba por las puertas de la ciudadela. Eran gente extraña... algunos venían armados. Uno de ellos no tuvo problemas con eliminar a los dos guardias que se apostaban en la entrada. El niño no podía creer lo que veía. Esa gente... eran peligrosos. Sus ojos se ensancharon, las piernas no le respondían... temblaba de miedo, de pavor...

_And blood tears I cry_

_You've searched and you've found_

_Cut off your old friends hand_

A pesar de todo, la imagen de ella apareció en su mente. Debía encontrarla. Con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus fuerzas. Entró por una pequeña abertura lateral en el muro que rodeaba la ciudadela. Corrió, siempre cauteloso, pues no debía ser visto. No tuvo tiempo para observar la masacre que tenía lugar dentro del pueblo. Su gente, su tribu... salían de sus casas, al escuchar la voz de alarma, armados, dispuestos a enfrentarse. Pero los extraños los superaban, en fuerza, en rapidez, en crueldad.

_My mind's_

_In frozen dreams_

_The rotten flesh_

_Of bitter lies_

_Welcome to where time stands still_

_Noone leaves and noone ever will_

Finalmente llegó. Su casa... una de las más grandes del pueblo. Era su hogar, donde vivía con sus abuelos, sus tíos, sus primos, su madre... Cruzó el umbral, presintiendo lo que le esperaba. No había nadie. Subió las escaleras, aún conservando las esperanzas, sin embargo...

Su cuerpo, inmóvil, se hallaba tendido en el suelo. Sus bellos ojos azules, profundos, tenían ahora un color rojo sangre. Se acercó a ella, se inclinó... pudo comprobar que respiraba con dificultad. "Se han ido", se dijo a sí mismo. Sin embargo volverían, para llevársela, para robarse su mirada carmesí. "¡No te llevarán!", gimió, levantándola. La llevó a cuestas hacia el sótano, estarían a salvo ahí. Para eso lo habían construido sus antepasados. Su entrada estaba muy bien escondida, nadie los encontraría.

_Can't hold it_

_It burns_

_Each night I cry in pain_

Pisadas, gritos, aquella gente penetraba en la casa con gran estruendo. Pero no... no había forma de que entraran al sótano... Volvió a fijarse en ella. Tenía una herida muy profunda en el abdomen, y otras menores en los brazos, como si hubiera tratado de defenderse...

"Kurapika", musitó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

"No madre, no me dejes...", respondió Kurapika.

"Estás... vivo... vivirás, Kurapika"

"Madre... ", le dijo él, con lágrimas en los ojos. Los ojos que de un azul verdoso habían pasado a un encendido color rojo sangre. Vio como la luz se extinguía de sus ojos rojos, que se quedaban de aquella tonalidad. Vió como su mano, la cual apretaba la suya con desesperación, lo soltaba suavemente, vio como se iba, como se perdía en la profundidad de un sueño del que no retornaría...

_And blood tears I cry_

_Endless grief remained inside_

_And blood tears I cry_

_Endless grief remained inside_

Los kuruta. Una tribu milenaria, llena de historias, de riquezas, de siglos de tradición. Habían sido masacrados... mutilados. Los bellos ojos rojos, vilmente fueron arrancados de sus cuencas. Los cuerpos inertes, ya sin mirada, yacían esparcidos por todo el pueblo. Los asesinos se habían marchado, con las manos llenas del carmín tesoro.

_It seems so clearly_

_Bent the bow_

_Cause life in me is gone_

_And a cruel wind's blowing cold_

_And a cruel wind's blowing cold_

_In blame_

Y aquel pequeño niño, él único sobreviviente. Kurapika, solo en la desesperación del dolor de ver a su gente muerta. A su madre, conservando sus ojos, pero muerta también. La desolación se apoderaba de él. Lo consumía cada noche, cada minuto. Sentía la vida desvanecer... en su llanto se le iba el alma. Ya era el séptimo día... no había salida. Desenvainó sus pequeñas katanas, estaba decidido...

_And life it shall wane_

_Each night I cry in pain_

De pronto, un recuerdo... varios asesinos llevaban un símbolo; una araña. Sus ojos enrojecieron nuevamente. Aquellas katanas no estaban destinadas a su carne, sino a la de ellos. Aquellas katanas o cualquier otra arma servirían. Viviría, como le había dicho su madre. Crecería, sería fuerte...

_And blood tears I cry_

_Endless grief remained inside_

_Cut off your old friends hand_

Venganza. Todo en lo que podía pensar. Saldría de aquella casa, con el dolor en el pecho, con las heridas de los suyos en el corazón. Con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos color sangre, aceptaba esta responsabilidad autoimpuesta. Se convertiría en un hombre fuerte, y recuperaría los preciados ojos. Daría muerte a los asesinos, vengaría a su tribu, a su gente, a su madre.

Ahora sí estaba decidido.

* * *

Es mi segundo songfic... la canción es Blood Tears, de Blind Guardian. Simplemente dedicado a Kurapika. Me encanta su profundidad, su motivación de vida, su fortaleza de espíritu. Además, con cada dibujo y escrito que hago me voy apoderando de él un poco más. Sí, soy un poco friki, lo reconozco nn


End file.
